DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Developmental Research Program of the SPORE in Ovarian Cancer is a vital mechanism for new scientific direction and career development. Through this mechanism, new technology, innovative but risky basic science ideas, and innovative "translational" clinical applications of basic findings can be applied and tested. In addition, the Developmen tal Research Program provides opportunities for young investigators to compete at an institutional level "only," thus increasing the chances for funding of developmental ideas. This program can potentially be used as well in the recruitment package for young investigators identified through the Career Development Program who have innovative ideas suitable for funding at initiation of their employment. We have allocated $200,000 for this purpose and, as noted previously, have an additional $200,000 annually in institutional commitments to this Developmental Research Program. We intend to fund six to eight projects at the $50,000 or greater level per year. These awards are intended for one year; however, a review of progress and potential will occur at 10 months, with the possibility of additional funding for a second year to clearly successful projects that have real potential for further contribution to the SPORE if an additional year of funding is added. It is, of course, the intent of the program that the developmen tal projects lead rapidly to pursuit of R01 (or equivalent) funding or that insolvable problems be recognized early to avoid wasting resources.